


Jinkies, I Dropped My Glasses

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina drops her glasses at some point during Grojband's show, but when she goes looking for them with Trina she isn't aware that she's about to intrude on one of the few moments Nick and Corey have together.</p><p>But, that's okay, because Laney is their to save their secret.</p><p>That sounds really dramatic, but it's basically just Nick and Corey nearly getting caught by Mina and Laney just happens to avert the girl's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinkies, I Dropped My Glasses

There's a great deal of things Corey didn't bother telling Trina about. Some of them weren't even all that secretive, she just didn't care to know and Corey didn't care to tell. Things like... he publicly reads from her diary in a cool musical way, sometimes he purposely leaves the toilet seat up just to make her angry, he's the one who deletes all her TV shows off the DVR before she can get to them... that sort of stuff. Things Trina didn't know, but she didn't really need to know.

Then, of course, he had super secretive secrets, too. Things she definitely didn't need to know. Sometimes he puts on eyeliner for fun, he still sleeps with a small toy of his own, he's dating Nick Mallory, and he'll pick his nose from time to time. Trina didn't need to know those things. Mainly, she didn't need to know anything about his relationship with Nick Mallory.

As she would say, that's super totes secretive junk. And Corey would agree.

It's kind of hard to keep a secret when she's always trying to get with him, though. Trina's crush was never something that bothered him; it was nearly impossible not to have a crush on the guy! But, there had been a multitude of occasions where he'd seen his sister freak out because Nick isn't giving her the attention she wanted. Trina even freaked out when Nick simply gave him a hug!

Corey was always relieved when he did have a few moments to actually be with Nick without his sister around to drool over his boyfriend. Because the moments were so scarce, Nick often hung out after Grojband's performances to chat. Of course, the rest of Corey's friends were already well aware; Corey didn't really try to hide it from them. Sure, Kin and Kon were a bit baffled by the sudden reveal and Laney seemed upset for some reason, but overall they accepted it and left the two alone for time together after the show. 

This happened to be one of those times.

Mina had just taken Trina to her car, so Corey had little to worry about in terms of his sister snooping about. Relaxed for once, he easily slouched against his boyfriend in a rare, long hug. 

It was quiet for a little while, but Nick soon broke it to say, "Nick Mallory thinks Corey totally rocked that performance."

"Thanks, man!" he grinned, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. "To be honest, I was worried Trina wasn't going to freak out in time. It's so weird how that always works out perfectly, huh?" 

Nick nodded, but frowned a little. "Nick feels kind of bad for Trina."

They'd had this sort of conversation before. Corey had to admit, if he frequently got embarrassed in front of his crush as often as Trina did, he'd be pretty upset about it. Then again, Corey also considers himself to be human, where as Trina is... a Trina. "Don't feel bad for her, man. She's just caught up in all her hormones and she always gets over it."

His boyfriend thought for a moment before responding, "Nick thinks that over time it won't be so easy to get over."

"I get you care for everyone, man," Corey backed away a little bit, just to look Nick in the face. "But, this is Trina. I get that it's a crush, but I'm sure that's all it is. It's not like she's in love or that junk."

The taller teen grinned, "That makes Nick wonder, are you in love, Corey Riffin?"

Very few things got the leader of Grojband to blush. He had quite a few fans who constantly told him how hot he was and he was tagged in plenty of bleets that went off about how good Grojband's music was and whatnot. Overall, Corey got a lot of compliments and, while he was glad to hear them, they never got him flustered. However, what Nick just said had his cheeks red in a matter of seconds. 

"Psh," Corey jokingly rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man," he punched Nick lightly on the shoulder.

"Nick isn't hearing a no to his question."

"Corey ain't saying yes, either," he mimicked. Nick laughed and kissed his forehead.

This was their sign that their time together was up. Corey pouted and was about to complain, but he soon heard his sister's voice yelling, "Mina, you shouldn't have even dropped your dumb glasses! I'm out here in the cold, selflessly helping you, and I don't even get a thank you."

After a few seconds, Corey caught a quiet, "Thank you, Trina."

Nick whispered to him, "Nick thinks Trina should be nicer to Mina."

Corey nodded, but looked around them. Nick can't exactly walk off like he usually did, not when they had dumbly backed up into the corner of the stage. Trina would definitely see and end up spying Corey. Or, if she didn't, Mina would see him and begin asking too many questions about just what Nick Mallory and Corey Riffin were doing alone. 

Nick raised his eyebrows as Corey began to panic in the situation. Sure, Trina had been close to seeing them before, but never in a place that couldn't be explained. Her voice was even getting louder as the walked around the stage. "Have you seriously not found them yet? They're big, dumb, and totes nerdy and junk. It shouldn't be that hard to find, Mina. Are you even looking around?"

"It's kind of hard to look around without my glasses, Trina," her friend said.

Corey could imagine Trina rolling her eyes as she said, "Yeah, way to complain some more. Where could you have even dropped them?"

There was a short silence, but Mina responded excitedly, "Oh, maybe someone found them and put them on the stage?" Corey took a deep breath and held it.

"This isn't the seventies, Mina! People aren't that courteous anymore." Then, Corey blew out his breath. He would totally run up and hug his sister if it wasn't his sister.

Again, there was a short silence before Mina responded. In that little time, Laney walked back up the steps and looked at the two of them and glanced at the direction Mina and Trina's voices were coming from. Corey, with wide eyes and a panicked face, began waving his arms around frantically. Even more so when Mina responded, "Uh, okay, but I'm going to check just in case."

The bassist had a pained look on her face - as if she had just taken a bite of something that was all too sour, a face she normally made when first seeing Nick and Corey. He'd have to ask about that later, Corey figured. But, first, he would have to thank her for stepping out beside the stage and catching Mina before she took another step in.

"You're looking for your glasses, right?" Laney asked. "I was wondering who these belonged to; I found 'em on the ground next to some quarters." 

Corey sighed heavily and laid his head on Nick's chest. It took a lot of effort not to giggle when Mina responded, "Um, these are aviators. I'm looking for glasses. Can I check backstage?"

"No can do," Laney said sternly. "That's for the band and backstage passes only. Plus, they're not back there, I just got done packing up the gear. I would've seen."

Deflated, Mina sighed, "Okay. Well, thanks for looking, at least."

"Told you they weren't back there," Trina pointed out.

Laney walked back onto the stage and gave Corey a thumbs up, this time wearing a grin. She walked over to the two of them and said, "Okay, now that that's all done, I'm going to go actually pack up the gear. You guys should probably split before Trina decides she lost her retainer back here or something." 

Corey sighed again in relief, "Thanks a bunch, Lanes."

She hummed and strolled off, probably to tell Kin and Kon while neglecting to still put away his guitar and her bass. 

"Nick thinks that was a close one," his boyfriend announced, still a bit quiet. 

Corey nodded and kissed Nick on the cheek, not quite tall enough to kiss his forehead. "Yeah, talk about stressful. Anyway, Laney's right, you should probably get going before Trina and Mina change their minds."

Much to his surprise, Nick shook his head negatively. "Nick never got an answer to his question," he said, smirking.

"Oh!" Corey responded, far too loudly. He waited a couple of moments to make sure no one was coming back to look around. There was a lot to think about in that question - was he in love? He was fifteen-years-old and had little experience in relationships before he started dating Nick Mallory, so to say he knew what love was kind of put words in his mouth. If he had to guess, Corey would said that love was that fluttery feeling he got whenever Nick complimented him or when the guy so much as petted his hair. 

Then again, love was probably one of those things that was different for everyone... So, who's to say he wasn't in love? With that in mind, Corey simply said, "Yeah, I'm in love alright," before kissing Nick on the cheek once more. "Now, jeez, hurry up and go before Trina comes back."

He nodded and gave Corey a light peck on the forehead, beginning to walk away before he turned. "Corey?" he asked, grabbing the guitarist's attention. "Nick thinks he's in love, too," he continued to smile and walked around the stage's corner, disappearing from sight.

The fluttery feeling in his chest and the warmth in his cheeks left Corey with little doubt that, yeah, he was in love with Nick Mallory. His boyfriend. Trina's crush. And Trina would have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> How do write.


End file.
